Basic Instinct my lolita
by Rioyoki
Summary: the story of a man who falls for the wrong girl and gets killed- this story has different elements - some are from a book i love by Richard Osborne author of basic instinct another is one called Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov. both explore social taboos...


he grabbed her hard from behind. abrubtly and suddenly wrapped both his arms around her from behind holding her arms to her chest. he began pressing kisses along her jaw line searching for her mouth and as she turned her head to return his kiss he suddenky spun her around pinning her arms to her sides as he pushed her back against the edge of the pull table. she looked a bit scared, his eyes had never looked so outragious, full of something, full of lust. he pushed her down onto the table and pinned her hands above her head before mounting above her, his hands began massaging her breasts threw her shirt, his lips kissing her neck and collar bone. she moaned lightly. he kisses reached her mouth to quiet the moan, his tongue dancing inside her cheek, nipping at her soft lips; he glanced at her as she caught her breathe. "trunks" he smirked and ripped open her shirt, he began to ravish her breasts with kisses ripping away the bra that sheilded her pert breasts from his rough hands. his tongue twirled around the nipple then his teeth clenched down sending a strange surge of pleasure and pain that made pan moan outloud 'trunks; she caught her breathe ;what are you doing?" but his eyes were wild and his hand was already underneath her skirt and before she could protest he pumped two fingers into her dripping wet pussy making her arch her back and moan louder. he removed the two fingers he had plunged inside of her and stuck them in her mouth to quiet her moans as he took his hard throbbing cock out of his trousers and jerking it a few times. he let it hang between his legs and she was intimidated by it. two fingers were enough to send her reeling, that, that thing couldn't possibly fit in me she thought. this isn't really hapening she continued, trunks wouldn't do this- but before she could finish the thought he was pulling her off the pool table and turning her away from him holding her hands together behind her back. he pushed her down on the pool table again hard. then he took a moment to enjoy the site of his sweet little pan. ass in the air bent over in front of him ready to take it. and he wanted to give it to her. this wasn't an ordinary fuck, not some casual fling. trunks had been desiring pan long before her age was even acceptable, she was a lolita in every sense of the word. her tight little body, tanned skin, large brown eyes and silky black hair. she was a beauty since she was young. how funny he thought as she matured how shy she became about her body. her beautiful perky breast, still not fully developed. but he liked her like this, not fully grown, untainted...untill now. he thrust his penis in her vagina hard and quick and she let out a scream but he continued to thrust in and out of her, pulling her hips back into his hard cock dripping with her sweet wetness. he continued to buck into her releasing her hands and culring his hand around her long thick black locks of hair, pulling hard as he conhtinued to fuck her he began to kiss the nape of her neck, and her jawline then cheeks, pulling her hair like a mane he turned her head to kiss him as he pulnged his hungry tongue inside her warm mouth he began to feel her bucking back. she was enjoying this he could tell. maybe she didn't want to admit it but she didn't protest nearly enough, she knew he wanted him. she new why he asked her here alone. he was convinced the thirteen year old pan was really a little mynx, no a sexual preditor aiming to make him to this to her. she was makinhg him, she was making him cum... he slowed down a bit and began to massage her clit, her screams and loud moans had been replaced with shivering pants and low murrs and mumurs...he felt her cunt get tighter and tighter around his dick. he was still thrusting in her and with each thrust he could tell she was starting to cum. he smirked to himself thinking is this how you wanted me to take you pan? are you that turned on? you naughty girl... he began to throb harder as he pumped into her tight cunt, still massaging her clit...she suddenly let out a loud gasp as her body shivered beneath him still thrusting his long hard cock in her he began to feel himself come undone as her cunt tightened and shivered around his dick, his thrust became harder and harder, making pan scream out again but she clung to the table and leaned her ass up making it easy to thrust his long cock hard into her wet pussy. he suddenly pulled back hard on her hair turned her face to kiss him as he filled her tight little cunt with cum. They continued to kiss as the cum dripped from inside of her. he finally let go of her hair and backed away a bit. she leaned over the pool table catching her breathe. she didn't turned to look at him. she drew down her skirt and buttoned up her shirt leaving the tattered bra laying there. trunks poured himself a gin and turned to her, you want one too? you've earned it. she didn't turn around and walked right out of his apartment without looking back.


End file.
